rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Queen of the Wyld
Basic Information Name: The Queen of the Wyld Concept: Wyldshaping queen Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To improve Creation using the Wyld. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 19 Anima: An everchanging mandala of gold, red and blue History Was apprenticed to the shaman of a clan of wyld barbarians. The shaman was killed in shaping battle with a young fair folk noble. She exalted when taking up the battle after the death of her master. Skilled and eager storyteller Appearance Shaman by anotherwanderer Attributes Abilities Languages Native Language: Old Realm Language 1: Riverspeak Backgrounds Artifact: 1 Resources: 3 Manse: 5 Artifacts *Orichalcum Hearthstone Amulet Manses The Dream-Anchor Palace *Level 5 Sidereal Manse *Hearthstone: Home's Heart **Each side of this irregular, six-sided gemstone is a different color. Once per day, it allows the bearer to teleport himself and up to fi ve other people to or from the stone’s manse. The stone can transport the bearer and his companions from anyplace in Creation to the manse in the blink of an eye. However, teleportation from the manse is limited to 100 miles’ range. Also, while the stone can transport characters both to and from the Wyld, this carries some danger. To do so, the bearer’s player must roll (Wits + Occult). Failure results in the characters all landing somewhere random in the Wyld. A botch additionally renders the stone useless for 48 hours, neither permitting another teleportation attempt nor granting Essence. *Powres: **Otherworld Gate to Pure Chaos **Magical Conviniences ***Voice-commanded map summoning ***Records all conversations ***Can direct someone to any item or tome in the manse ***Knows the content of any book stored in the archive ***Can prepare a meal given raw materials **Archive ***Lore (The Wyld) ***Occult (The Fair Folk) ***Celestial Circle Sorcery (Imbue Amalgam) ***Celestial Circle Sorcery (Gift of Knowledge) ***Terrestrial Circle Sorcery (Summon Elemental, Disguise of the New Face, Infallible Messenger, Open the Spirit Door, Silent Words of Dreams and Nightmares) **Sympathetic Dream Link Charms Dawn Charms Archery *2nd Archery Excellency **Trance of Unhesitating Speed Zenith Charms Integrity *Integrity Protecting Prana / 5m, 1wp / Core; 199 Twilight Charms Lore *2nd Lore Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 *3rd Lore Excellency / 4m / Core; 184 **Chaos-Repelling Pattern / 8m / Cpre; 216 ***Wyld-Shaping Technique / 20m, 1wp / Core; 216 Night Charms Dodge *Shadow over Water / 1m / Core; 227 **Seven Shadow Evasion (Conviction) / 3m / Core; 227 Eclipse Charms Linguistics *Sagacious Reading of Intent / 3m / Core; 233 Charm Details Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 5/5 (Primary) Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Deliberate Cruelty * The character wholly embraces cruelty. Her conscience vanishes, and she uses terror and cruelty to accomplish her goals, with only contempt for any perceived or exhibited weakness. She casually tortures and mutilates prisoners to sow terror and inspire obedience. This cruelty causes a minimum two-die penalty on all Social interactions not involving fear or intimidation. * Partial Control: The character can moderate her cruelty when necessary. She casually intimidates and tortures wherever effective and is incapable of kindness. However, she can show restraint and indifference when cruelty would be less effective. She still suffers from a one-die penalty to other Social interactions. * Duration: One full day * Limit Break Condition: The character is subjected to severe stress or backed against the wall. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+5+3)/2 = 7 Parry DV 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+0+2)/2 Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+1+3)/2 = 7 Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (3+3)/2 = 3 Soak Bashing Soak 1 Lethal Soak 0 Aggravated Soak 0 Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] Essence 3 Personal Pool: 19 Peripheral Pool: 40 (41) Committed: 1 Peripheral *Orichalcum Hearthstone Amulet 1 Other Information Intimacies Various OOC Notes Bonus Point Expenditure 5 Willpower 5->10 1 Conviction 4->5 4 Manse 3->5 7 Essence 2->3 1 Per - Solo Performances +2 Category:Exalted